Love in a Bottle
by csruinedmylife
Summary: Call it fate, call it an incredibly ridiculous accident, but Emma Swan had been put under Killian Jones's spell. In an attempt to steal the love spell from Regina, Emma ends up falling victim to it. One shot.


**Set after "The Evil Queen" and before "Second Star to the Right". Nothing belongs to me. Though I wouldn't mind owning myself a Killian Jones.  
**

**And a HUGE thank you to Amikla for being lovely enough to make a graphic for this fic + translate it in Russian! How amazing is that? :) **

* * *

Emma quietly snuck into Regina's office, closing the door softly behind her. Why was the door unlocked anyway? There's no time to investigate further. She needed to find that potion Regina was planning on using on Henry. Regina wasn't going to make him love her by force, not if Emma could help it.

"Really didn't peg you for the breaking and entering type, love," an eerily familiar voice startled her from across the empty (or at least so she thought) room.

"Holy _shhh!_" Emma gasped as she turned around to look at the owner of said familiar voice. Having only a moment to process what was going on, she stood still and looked around the room, as if looking for a portal or anything that would explain him being in Regina's office. "What the hell are you doing here? And how are you even here?!"

"Not quite the welcome I was expecting, but I've heard worse," Hook shrugged.

Emma's look of confusion wasn't fading. She tried to find words but nothing would escape her mouth. Last time she saw Hook he was tied up to a radiator in freaking New York. How did he get out? How did he find his way back to Storybrooke? And out of all the places he could have been, why was he in Regina's office? None of this made _any_ sense. But then again, nothing really made sense in Emma's life anymore anyway.

"I can see you're delighted to see me, too," he continued, sitting in Regina's chair, his bulky pirate boots up on the desk, leaving dirt all over her papers. "Don't look so frightened, darling. Despite the _many_ times you've tied me up and abandoned me, I have no intention of hurting you."

Not letting him guilt trip her, she continued with her plan. If he was any kind of cross with her, he would have let her known. Clearly he wasn't an issue at the moment.

"You know what, I actually don't have time for this. I'm looking for something," Emma said, a little relieved, but not ready to address the past quite yet. And she wasn't _that_ interested in why he was in Regina's office. There would be time for explanations later.

"Ah! I love a woman on a quest!" Hook's eyes lit up as he jumped up from the chair and Emma made her way to Regina's desk. "What exactly is it you're after?" He thought surely she was there for the beans Regina had been growing. Funny how they always found themselves looking for beans together.

"Regina has some freaky voodoo love spell, and I need it."

Okay, maybe no beans after all. A love potion might be an even better metaphor, come to think of it.

"Any particular reason _why_ you need it?" He said, his signature grin and arched eyebrow perfectly in place.

Emma rolled her eyes."She's planning on using it on Henry, and she's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm gonna let her get away with that. Now, either help me look through these drawers or step aside. Who knows when Regina will be back."

Killian raised his arms in surrender, stepping aside so she can look through the desk. He probably could have told her that Regina was being held captive by Tamara and Greg. And that she wouldn't be coming in any time soon, but he was amused by Emma's concern. After all she's done to him, why shouldn't he have a little fun teasing her?

"So, this Henry lad, your son...Why would Regina ever want to use such a spell on a child?" He asked as he looked out the window, obviously not going to be of any help to Emma at all.

"She's his adoptive mother. It's a long story," she replied, rummaging through the items in Regina's desk drawers, slight annoyance detectable in her voice.

"Ah. I see."

He didn't really see. Hook hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than Rumpelstiltskin in the time he had been in Storybrooke. He knew Emma's son was Henry and he knew from Cora that Regina also had a son. The details were a bit of a blur. Hook really didn't have time to try and understand this convoluted Storybrooke family tree.

"Ugh, I can't get this drawer open..." Emma exclaimed after a few failed attempts at opening a locked drawer with a letter opener.

"Oh, here, let me," he nudged her aside, realizing she wouldn't get it and watching her for hours wouldn't be as fun as he had thought, "I've never met a lock I could not pick."

Emma raised her eyebrows as she let him work his magic. Before she knew it, he had the drawer open and a small bottle in his hands.

"Not very impressive, I must admit," he said, examining the bottle in the air, "Love in a bottle... You would think it sparkled at the very least."

"Give it to me," Emma tried snatching it from his hand, but he kept moving it just out of reach.

"There, there, love, is that any way for a lady to thank the man who has just procured for her what she so desired?"

"Hook, I'm not kidding, I need that! My son's future depends on it."

She wouldn't stop trying to snatch it from his hand, and he wouldn't give in. Feisty lass, this one.

"Ah, ah, ah. I will give it to you if you answer me one question."

"Fine, whatever." She finally gave up and stood still, hands folded across her chest. She figured he'd probably ask something juvenile like when did she lose her virginity, or how handsome does she find him. All she wanted was to get the spell and get the hell out of this office.

Hook looked at her intently, his expression turning serious.

"Do you regret leaving me on that beanstalk?"

Emma looked as through she had been punched in the gut. Talk about being caught off guard. She was aware that perhaps leaving him on the beanstalk did more harm than good in the long run, but he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to admit that right now.

The plan seemed so simple in her head. Smack Hook's hand upwards, send the bottle flying (he couldn't possibly catch it with his hook), snatch it, turn around and run like hell. But things never happened to Emma the way she imagined them. The first part of her plan had worked, the bottle was flying in the air and she caught it. The running away part, however, didn't turn out so well. The moment she turned to run, Killian leaned down and grabbed her leg with his hook, tripping her to the floor.

Her grip on the bottle wasn't as tight as she'd thought.

* * *

As the small bottle broke, the powder got inhaled into Emma's lungs. She felt a sudden rush of warmth course through her body. She closed her eyes as a moment of bliss came over her, now laying on the floor.

"Emma!" Killian cried once he heard the sound of smashing glass. He helped her sit up on the floor, still not saying a word or even opening her eyes. "Emma, look at me. Are you alright?"

A small smile on her lips, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting the piercing blue of his. Something had obviously changed in her. She looked so... content. So carefree and peaceful. The hasty, furious Swan that had been staring at him but moments ago was nowhere to be seen.

"Killian," she said softly, as her hand cupped his cheek. She let her thumb run over his stumble, examining every inch of his face with her eyes. "You know, I never thought I could ever fall for someone who wore more makeup than I do, but I gotta say," she bit her bottom lip, eyes full of lust as they wandered his face.

Oh, _hell_ no.

This could _not_ be happening.

The smile she gave him would melt anyone's heart, but as much as he would like to think this was real, Killian Jones was smart enough to recognize a hoax when he saw one.

Had the spell worked on Emma? Was she under the impression that she was in love with him? Hook was no magician, however he had acquired a good amount of knowledge on the subject in all his years. There were either two options – the spell had already been cast – meaning Regina had said the words and all Henry had to do was inhale the powder to complete the spell. The other option was that Emma had genuinely had a change of heart in about 30 seconds time.

He wouldn't bet on option number two.

Under different circumstances he would be having the time of his life. Emma Swan, the woman who bested him, had now accidentally placed a spell on herself (which in itself was too hilarious of a situation) and would be fawning over him. He prides himself on being a gentleman, and it would not be very gentlemanly to take any advantage of the current situation. Hook couldn't deny the thought of having a little fun with this did cross his mind for a mere second, before he understood that that wasn't going to happen. He better find a way to fix this before the whole of Storybrooke come after him once they decide this was some evil plot of his. He had heard of Prince David, and he did not feel like getting on his bad side. Hook had enemies enough as it is.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" He exclaimed in frustration, "Look at what you've done now!"

This woman had a way of making his life difficult in every way humanly possible. All she had to do was answer a simple question and he would have given her the bottle. But no, she had to be the stubborn Swan she was and complicate matters further. And now he was left to clean up this mess, somehow.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

She looked like a scolded puppy. Love potions were tricky, but at this point it looked like Emma really didn't understand what was going on. She most likely didn't remember anything about the spell in the first place.

"Emma, listen very closely," he said, leaning in, having her full attention.

"My pleasure, Captain. I love the sound of your voice," she swooned.

Killian felt like laughing because he would tease Emma for all eternity over this once she got back to normal. And then he felt a little embarrassed for her, because she would _never_ say anything like that on her own. However he delighted in the fact that he had something to hold over her from now on. He'd have his fun later for sure.

"Can you tell me the last thing you can remember?" He asked, restraining himself from mocking her in any way.

Emma took a moment to recollect her thoughts. Everything seemed such a blur. Plus Killian's stare was making her feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I...I...did regret leaving you up on the beanstalk... I know I hurt you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and now that you're here I need you to know that I lo-"

"No, lass, stop," he cut her off before she would say something that isn't true, "You don't mean what you're saying, so I suggest we leave this subject alone for now. Tell me, besides Rumpelstiltskin and Regina, who else in this town would have knowledge of how to reverse a spell?"

"Why? Have you been a naughty boy?" Emma said playfully, rubbing her hand over the leather covering Killian's chest.

"Because as much as I enjoy watching women swoon over me, I don't think your family would be too pleased about this arrangement," he took her hand and helped her stand up. The more she touched him the less control he would have over his actions, so best she stay away.

"Oh, don't be silly. They just want me to be happy. And you make me happy, so let's go tell them how happy we are together."

"I can tell you that that most definitely is _not_ happening. Now, don't you have fairies here? Why don't we go find one and hope she'll know how to fix this."

Who would have ever thought Captain Hook would have to refuse a woman's advances. Being an honorable man sure did suck sometimes.

Emma pouted again, a tad bit confused as to why he was acting like this. But she could never refuse a request from him and those dreamy blue eyes.

"I'll take you to the fairies if you kiss me," Emma teased, biting her lip.

Hook's eyebrows shot up and lips parted in surprise. Dammit, why did this have to happen when she was under the influence of a bloody spell?

"Emma, I'm a gentleman..."

"Then be a gentleman and fulfill a lady's request!" She demanded, holding her ground. Clearly she wasn't going to move until she had gotten what she wanted.

"It wouldn't be right, you're not yourself."

Oh gosh, he was sounding so self-righteous he was making himself nauseous. Why was he so hesitant? He didn't actually care for this lass, did he? He had been infatuated with her, yes, but where did this respect come from? It was like he respected her too much to take advantage of the situation.

"It's just a kiss, Killian, it won't kill you," she continued to persuade him with those doe eyes.

He had to admit she did have a point. It would be just one kiss, that, for future reference, she was _begging_ for. Not exactly a crime, was it?

As he was still contemplating his decision, Emma's lips crashed onto his, her hands holding his face.

Too late to go back now. Technically she kissed him first, so he really was the victim in this situation if you think about it.

Yeah, he'll go with that argument.

He swung his arm around Emma's back and pulled her closer. His mind was telling him that this was a bad idea, that it wasn't real, it meant nothing. But he had never felt more sure about anything in his life. It felt so..._right_. Killian hadn't kissed a woman in years. He couldn't tell you how many exactly. He had lived long enough to grow weary of senseless pleasures. But boy did this kiss feel good. The warmth of Emma's body pressed on him, her hands holding him close, lips soft but passionate on his. Killian was very damn well under a spell at this moment himself.

But the moment was over too soon. Emma pulled back for a breath and looked at him. Killian, still trying to recover from the near magical experience they had just shared, looked her in the eyes but was in too much of a daze to see her clearly. Her tone of voice, however, made everything perfectly clear.

"Hook! What the _HELL_?!"

Wait...

Did that kiss...

Did the spell just break?


End file.
